venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Higgilydiggilyhögan
Higglydigglyhögen is the name of a collective of clones who first appeared in the video "FUNNY POKEMON! - Gmod Charizard Playermodel Mod (Garry's Mod)", and making further appearances in the "FNAF SCHOOL ROLEPLAY (Garry's Mod)" and "PAPA ACACHALLA IS MISSING! - Gmod Funny Siblings Roleplay (Garry's Mod)" videos. He is also the reason Papa Acachalla moves house. Charizard Mod The first of many Higglydigglyhögens inspected the Acachalla residence for a public disturbance. When finding a Charizard (later revealed to be Sue) outside he continuously commanded Gertrude to bring the Charizard indoors, only to be killed after threatening to arrest the entire Acachalla residence. However a second Higglydigglyhögen returned in the first one's place, explaining that he was one of 9,998 (9,999 before Gertude killed the first). Annoyed by this Gertrude sent Sally, who then sent Freddie to kill the detective, only for him to escape into their house. Horrified by the house's condition, Higglydigglyhögen demanded an explanation. While Gertrude blamed said occurrences on their couch, the clone saw this as a hallucination brought on by macaroni. He was killed by Gertrude for attempting to arrest her again. A third Higglydigglyhögen appeared only to be devoured by Freddie. The fourth nearly shared such a fate but escaped to further scold the Acachallas' wrong doing. Being so disgusted, the detective claimed the Acachallas' home to be a cesspool of crime and called in an air strike, one in which he did not survive. A fifth clone appeared and discussed himself as Papa Acachalla. When he was revealed, he attempted to escape but failed and Gertrude killed him with the crossbow. Jordan has stated that he has no idea what the video was about and he "hopes that it is not canon, but it probably is." FNAF School Mod Higgilydigglyhögen and John investigate disappearances at the Black Veil High School undercover, but are both killed and are unable to prevent the apocalypse, forcing Johnny Ghost and Johnny Toast to intervene. Bugs Bunny Mod Although he doesn't' make a direct appearance, Higgilydigglyhögen is mentioned and stated as being the reason that Papa Acachalla moves his entire family into Maloney's house, due to his discovering the illegal operations. Category:Gmod Characters Category:Cop Category:Clones Category:Government Category:There's quite a lot of them Personality Higglydigglyhögen is completely by the book in every aspect in his job. Each anf every clone shows no sympathy for those who violate his supposed codes. Even when their is obvious flaws in said codes, claiming "I don't make the rules, I just enforce them." The detective sees loopholes to his codes frustrating and tries to resolve them as much as possible. Higglydigglyhögen is quick to to accuse and scold even when his life is in danger of doing so. Strangely enough none of the clones seem to attempt be capable of physically apprehend perpetrators and depend solely on the subject's compliance and authority, both of which they never have. This is possibly due to the fact that they are all clones. The only thing Higglydigglyhögen enjoys more than enforcing the law is, presenting / screaming his name for little to no reason. Category:Gmod Characters Category:Cop Category:Clones Category:Government Category:There's quite a lot of them Category:Poltergeist Hunters Category:Paranormal Investigators